Thomas
This page covers all information about the first season of Thomas & Friends. List of episodes #Thomas and Gordon #Edward and Gordon #The Sad Story of Henry #Edward, Gordon and Henry #Thomas' Train #Thomas and the Trucks #Thomas and the Breakdown Train #James and the Coaches #Troublesome Trucks #James and the Express #Thomas and the Guard #Thomas Goes Fishing #Thomas, Terence and the Snow #Thomas and Bertie #Tenders and Turntables #Trouble in the Shed #Percy Runs Away #Coal #The Flying Kipper #Whistles and Sneezes #Toby and the Stout Gentleman #Thomas in Trouble #Dirty Objects #Off the Rails #Down the Mine #Thomas' Christmas Party VHS UK The original 1985 and 1986 prints of the first three videos were distributed by Kaleidoscope, a British home video distribution company. The first video, Thomas and Gordon and Other Stories, contains eight stories, while the other two -- Troublesome Trucks and Other Stories and Coal and Other Stories -- each have nine. All 26 stories are narrated by Ringo Starr. On September 10, 1990, a special video titled "Bumper Special" was released on VHS. It has 17 of all 26 stories in one video. Thomas&friends season1vol1.png|Thomas and Gordon and Other Stories (1985) Thomas&friends season1vol2.jpg|Troublesome Trucks and Other Stories (1985) Thomas&friends season1vol3.PNG|Coal and Other Stories (1986) Thomas&friends bumperspecial.jpg|Bumper Special (1990) North America The very first Thomas & Friends video in North America was Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories, released on June 7, 1990. It was originally distributed by Strand VCI Entertainment, but was re-distributed by Time-Life Video in 1994, and Anchor Bay Entertainment (under the Video Treasures brand) in 1995, who released the program on DVD on July 24, 2007. Episodes include: #S1E01: Thomas Gets Tricked (first US appearance) #S1E02: Edward Helps Out (first US appearance) #S1E03: Come Out, Henry! (first US appearance) #S1E04: Henry to the Rescue (first US appearance) #S1E05: A Big Day for Thomas (first US appearance) #S1E06: Trouble for Thomas (first US appearance) #S1E07: Thomas Saves the Day (first US appearance) ThomasGetsTricked 1990VHS.png|Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories (1990 VHS) ThomasGetsTricked 1993VHS.jpg|Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories (1993 VHS) ThomasGetsTricked VHS.jpg|Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories (1995 VHS) ThomasGetsTricked DVD.jpg|Thomas Gets Tricked (DVD) The second Thomas & Friends video, James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories, was released on August 16, 1990. Originally distributed by Strand VCI Entertainment, the video was re-distributed by Time-Life Video in 1994, and by Anchor Bay Entertainment (under the Video Treasures brand) in 1995 and 2001. It later came out on DVD on June 14, 2005. Episodes include: #S1E08: James Learns a Lesson (first US appearance) #S1E09: Foolish Freight Cars (first US appearance) #S1E10: A Proud Day for James (first US appearance) #S1E11: Thomas and the Conductor (first US appearance) #S1E12: Thomas Goes Fishing (first US appearance) #S1E13: Terence the Tractor (first US appearance) #S1E14: Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (first US appearance) JamesLearnsALesson 1990VHS.png|James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories (1990 VHS) JamesLearnsALesson 1993VHS.jpg|James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories (1993 VHS) JamesLearnsaLesson VHS.jpg|James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories (1995 VHS) JamesLearnsaLesson_2001VHS.jpg|James Learns a Lesson and Other Thomas Adventures (2001 VHS) JamesLearnsaLesson DVD.jpg|James Learns a Lesson and Other Thomas Adventures (DVD) The third Thomas & Friends video, Tenders and Turntables and Other Stories, was released on September 27, 1990 by Strand VCI Entertainment. It was re-distributed by Time-Life Video in 1994. The following Season 1 episodes, along with one Season 2 episode, were included in this video: #S1E15: Tenders and Turntables (first US appearance) #S1E16: Trouble in the Shed (first US appearance) #S1E17: Percy Runs Away (first US appearance) #S1E18: Henry's Special Coal (first US appearance) #S1E19: The Flying Kipper (first US appearance) #S1E21: Toby the Tram Engine (first US appearance) Tenders&Turntables VHS.jpg TendersandTurntables 1994VHS.jpg S1E22: Thomas Breaks the Rules and S1E23: James in a Mess were both featured in the fourth video, Thomas Breaks the Rules and Other Stories, which was also released on September 27, 1990 by Strand VCI Entertainment and re-distributed by Time-Life Video in 1994. ThomasBreakstheRulesVHS.jpg|Thomas Breaks the Rules and Other Stories (1990 VHS) ThomasBreakstheRules 1994VHS.png|Thomas Breaks the Rules and Other Stories (1994 VHS) S1E24: Gordon Takes a Dip and S1E25: Down the Mine were both featured in Ringo Starr's fifth and last Thomas & Friends video, Better Late Than Never and Other Stories. The video was released on January 23, 1991 by Strand VCI Entertainment and was re-distributed by Time-Life Video in 1994. BetterLateThanNever 1991VHS.jpg|Better Late Than Never and Other Stories (1991 VHS) BetterLateThanNever VHS.jpg|Better Late Than Never and Other Stories (1993-1994 VHS) One episode of Season 1, S1E20: Whistles and Sneezes, was featured on the Season 3 video, Daisy and Other Thomas Stories. This video was released on August 26, 1993 by Strand Home Video, re-distributed by Time-Life Video in 1994, and Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1995, who released it on DVD on March 4, 2008. Daisy 1993VHS.png|Daisy and Other Thomas Stories (1993 VHS) Daisy VHS.jpg|Daisy and Other Thomas Stories (1995 VHS) PercyTakesthePlunge DVD.jpg|Percy Takes the Plunge (DVD) The final Season 1 episode, S1E26: Thomas' Christmas Party, narrated by George Carlin, was first seen on the final Season 3 video, Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories. It was released by Strand Home Video in September 1994, with a re-release by Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1996. ThomasChristmasParty 1994VHS.jpg|Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories (1994 VHS) ThomasChristmasParty VHS.jpg|Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories (1996 VHS) Sometime in 1995, all three videos containing episodes from both Seasons 1 and 2 were discontinued, resulting in the need of a re-release for the episodes included in those videos. Thus, Thomas and His Friends Help Out was released to restore these episodes on VHS. The following episodes from Season 1 can be seen on this video: #S1E02: Edward Helps Out #S1E09: Foolish Freight Cars #S1E16: Trouble in the Shed #S1E22: Thomas Breaks the Rules #S1E25: Down the Mine Thomas&HisFriendsHelpOut_VHS.PNG|VHS cover Thomas&HisFriendsHelpOut DVD.jpg|DVD cover Thomas and His Friends Get Along and Other Thomas Adventures was the second video containing re-releases of Season 1 episodes. It was released by Anchor Bay Entertainment in early 1998. The following episodes from Season 1 can be seen in this video: #S1E15: Tenders and Turntables #S1E23: James in a Mess #S1E25: Down the Mine ThomasandHisFriendsGetAlong VHS.PNG|1998 VHS cover Thomas&HisFriendsGetAlong 2000VHS.jpg|2000 VHS cover S1E24: Gordon Takes a Dip was restored in 1998 with the VHS release of Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Other Thomas Adventures, retold by George Carlin. ThomasComestoBreakfast VHS.jpg|1998 VHS cover ThomasComestoBreakfast 2000VHS.jpg|2000 VHS cover Another four episodes were restored in 1998 with the VHS release of A Big Day for Thomas, also retold by George Carlin. Episodes in this video include: #S1E05: A Big Day for Thomas #S1E17: Percy Runs Away (Season 1, episode 17) #S1E22: Thomas Breaks the Rules (Season 1, episode 22) #S1E18: Henry's Special Coal (Season 1, episode 18) #S1E19: The Flying Kipper (Season 1, episode 19) #S1E06: Trouble for Thomas (Season 1, episode 6) #S1E21: Toby the Tram Engine (Season 1, episode 21) ABigDayForThomas VHS.jpg|VHS cover 10 Years of Thomas contains ten episodes from the first four seasons of Thomas & Friends, all with George Carlin's old narration. It was released on September 14, 1999 on VHS and on August 23, 2005 on DVD. The only two episodes from Season 1 are S1E13: Terence the Tractor and S1E14: Thomas and Bertie's Great Race. Also included is the song "Thomas' Anthem: Grand Finale". 10YearsofThomas.jpg|VHS cover On September 26, 2000, S1E26: Thomas' Christmas Party was re-released in a new video called "Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and Other Thomas Adventures", replacing the Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories video from 1994. Also included in the new video is S1E13: Terence the Tractor. A DVD release occurred on September 24, 2002. ThomasChristmasWonderland VHS.jpg|VHS cover ChristmasWonderland DVD.jpg|DVD cover Best of Percy was the first of four "Best of" collections of Thomas & Friends, released on July 24, 2001 on VHS (and 2002 on DVD) by Anchor Bay Entertainment. S1E17: Percy Runs Away is the only Season 1 episode in this video. Best of Thomas was released on September 25, 2001. It includes three episodes from Season 1: *S1E05: A Big Day for Thomas *S1E06: Trouble for Thomas *S1E07: Thomas Saves the Day Finally, Best of James was released on March 5, 2002. This video also has three episodes from Season 1: *S1E10: A Proud Day for James *S1E23: James in a Mess *S1E08: James Learns a Lesson BestofPercy DVD.jpg|DVD cover BestofThomas DVD.jpg|DVD cover BestofJames DVD.jpg|DVD cover DVD UK All aboard for this special edition classic collection of Original Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends stories. Join Thomas, together with his friends Edward, Gordon, Henry, James, Bertie, Percy, Toby and of course The Fat Controller on the Island of Sodor in this fun packed classic collection of 26 episodes. Find out how Thomas earns his own branch railway line and how James has trouble with the trucks. You can join them all in over two hours of frantic fun and frolics! Gallery Thomas&friends season1vhs.jpg|VHS cover (UK) Thomas&Friends Season1DVD.jpg|DVD cover (UK) Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Released in 1984 Category:Episode lists